


Only Look at Me

by Reysamess



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: But I did a lot of editing on it lmao, Domestic Fluff, Its a short drabble, Just some Domestic Phan, M/M, and some kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reysamess/pseuds/Reysamess
Summary: Phil wants a bit of attention in the middle of filming, and maybe he's a little worried, who knows.





	Only Look at Me

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this by a fanart I saw on tumblr. Its really great and I love it, and you can see it [Here!](http://maddox-rider.tumblr.com/post/172280743455/only-look-at-me-commission-for-juliemerson91-on). Its a wonderful work by a wonderful artist, and I wanna thank them so much for the inspiration to write this!
> 
> Please enjoy!

The strong scent of the sharpie ink across his nose and cheeks that made him feel slightly dizzy, the light giggling of the adorable man beside him, and the freshly cleaned, blue and green checkered duvet under his fingertips, made him feel nostalgic, it wasn’t like this was an old memory, or that they didn’t make videos together a lot. It was more along the lines of, for the first time in a while, Dan felt like he was truly himself, he was no longer this persona that he had crafted for an audience. He was no longer Danisnotonfire, but rather Daniel Howell, and he felt confident that their fans would accept that. Even though the rebrand wasn’t new by this point, he had been hinting at his true personality a lot more recently, then he had in the past, and it felt amazing. 

“Dan?” Phil’s concerned voice pulled him from his thoughts, “Did you space out again? Are you sure you’re okay?” his head was tilted to the side, no doubt in question, and there was a slight frown on his face, which definitely caught his attention. 

“Yeah, sorry, I was just thinking about something, what was the question again?” he sat up, and shook out his left arm, before turning to Phil completely, who still looked much too worried, “What, I said I was good,” He smiled and pointed to it with both his fingers, “See, nothing out of the ordinary,” 

“You always say that,” Phil sighed, and looked down at his phone, scrolling through the twitter feed to try and find an interesting question, his face going back to its usual casual smile. He couldn’t help but admire it just a little, running his hands over the duvet again, loving just how soft it was. Dan glanced up again when Phil snorted, looking up from his phone and at Dan, less worried then before, “Would you be opposed to a dimple related question?” A smirk replaced the pleasant smile, to anyone with untrained eyes, it may have seemed to be innocent, but after knowing the man for eight years, he knew it was devilish. 

“Depends on the question,” 

Phil raised an eyebrow, before glancing back at the phone for a moment, presumably rereading the question, so that he could say it perfectly. He looked at the camera, after setting his phone down, “How deep is Dan’s dimple?” he turned back to Dan, his over-exaggerated show smile on his face, just like usual. Dan couldn’t help but sigh, and smile just enough for his dimple to appear, as he waited for whatever ridiculous idea Phil had for this equally ridiculous question. 

However, when the dorky laugh, and the harassment of his face didn’t come, and he was met with utter silence, and a lack of movement, he turned to look over at Phil, who had his hand just hung limply in the air. It was as though he was going to touch Dan’s cheek, but had been stopped by some sort of invisible forcefield, or something, which was pretty odd on its own, “Phil?” he tilted his head to the side a bit, much like a small puppy trying to understand something, “You okay?” 

 

Phil dropped his hand into his lap, and nodded, a slight smile coming on his face, and if Dan wasn’t mistaken, there was a bit of red to his usually pale complexion too, “Sorry, just got a bit distracted,” 

The other snorted, leaning forward to poke him gently on the forehead, “Distracted by what exactly, it's not like we have crazy drills around us like last time,” he smiled a bit, his face softening from it usual expression, “Or weird noises in general,” 

“I got distracted by you,” the smile on his face couldn’t possibly been any softer, and the dorky twinkle in his bright blue eyes couldn’t have possibly been any brighter. The red on his cheeks was obvious now, and he sounded so gentle. “What else would I get distracted by?” 

Dan’s eyes went a bit wide, before he looked anywhere but at Phil, he could feel his face heating up, and he didn’t want to admit it, dark brown eyes eventually landing on the ground, he sighed, “I have no idea, you could get distracted by a ladybird for all I know,” He coughed a bit in embarrassment, as he played with a loose string on his jeans, “Or the camera falling, or something stupid like that,” 

“Hey Dan?” 

“Yeah?”

“Look at me,” 

Dan blinked for a moment, caught a bit off-guard by the sudden demand He looked over at Phil, his expression serious, and a slight intensity took over the softness in his eyes, The tone was different then before, and he could feel it. He didn’t know exactly how, or even why, but it was definitely there. “Ignore the camera, only look at me,” he raised a hand up in a poor attempt to block the camera, and even though it was adorable it was pointless, and even though they could just edit it out later, it was the thought that counted, or at least, in his eyes. 

“Why are you being so serious?” it was a confusing experience, but the pure intensity in his eyes, and the growing smile on his face made Dan smile nonetheless, and it really was a bit refreshing then the usual Phil that he was met with when filming. “It's not like we’re going to be invaded by aliens in the next thirty seconds,” 

 

Phil leaned in a bit closer, leaning on his right arm, while his left dropped in the space between them, “I don’t know, we might,” he was still smirking,but there was a different tone to it. It wasn’t the ‘I’m gonna totally piss you off with this question,’ kind of smirk, but rather the, ‘You’re gonna enjoy my idea, and you have no idea what it is yet,’ kind, and he wasn’t sure what to make of it yet. Sure, this wasn’t the first time Phil had stopped in the middle of filming to be sappy, but it was rare, because they would wait until after they were finished filming to save themselves having to edit everything so carefully. 

“Well what did you need so badly, Lester, aren’t we supposed to be making a video,” His tone was obviously mocking, but he did see Phil deflate just a little. He must seriously want whatever he’s planning, and even though he had a slight idea of what it was, he didn’t really want to admit that it was making him a bit excited. They were supposed to be filming, and he knew that Phil knew that too. So it couldn’t be too scandalous, obviously, too much editing, and way too much time to figure out had to make the jump cut look smooth. 

Phil snorted at the tone despite his slightly annoyed facial expression, and scooted just a bit closer, teasingly closer actually, and he knew it was just going to annoying him too, “What do you think I want?” his eyes flicked down to Dan’s lips for a second, before making eye contact again. He raised an eyebrow just slightly, the feigned innocent smile making its way back to his face, annoyingly so at that. 

Dan couldn’t help but roll his eyes a bit, before snorting, “Now?” Phil was now close enough for him to feel just how warm he was, and god, did he want him just a bit closer, just enough for them to be touching, because right now there were a teasing two inches apart, and that wasn’t as much of an enjoyable experience as one would think. “On camera? Jeez Phil, aren’t you a bit ambitious today.” he was joking, and had taken the mocking tone again, exaggerating the word ambitious, just to annoy the man further. 

“That’s not what I meant and you know it,” he stuck his tongue out at him, “Just one?” he gave him those damn puppy eyes, he knew that Dan couldn’t say no to those, and it was frustating. 

“Oh great, there ya go, with the puppy dog eye tactic, you really are a devil,” he smiled slightly, closing the space between them easily. Slightly chapped lips that tasted like the juice Phil had earlier, and a feeling that time was stopping for them. It has been eight years, and it still felt like their first kiss over and over, and he wasn’t sure whether or not it was a curse or a blessing at this point, and honestly, he didn’t really care. It was so domestic, and sweet, so simple, yet meaningful

He whined a little when Phil pulled back just enough for him to stare at him, a slight smile on his face, “Definitely going to edit that out,” he giggled quietly, his tongue sticking out just past his teeth, and his eyes lighting up, just like they always did. Everything was so casual, and easy, and jeez, how had he managed to get this lucky?

“Of course.” he leaned forward stopping just before their lips connected again, “You’ll have to edit this out too,” he closed the mere centimeters, a little more heated then the time before, a little less casual, and a little more private, his arm pulling Phil’s body just a little closer to his before resting gently around his waist. He hummed a bit before pulling away, and smirking at him. “We’ll continue this later?” 

Phil stared at him with a bit of a dazed expression, something that wasn’t as easy to get from him these days, because surprises don’t come easy with someone you’ve been with for nearly nine years. “Uh.. yeah,” he cleared his throat, and sat up again, running a hand through his hair, making look a little less messy than before. “Er… where were we again?” 

“How deep my dimples are?” 

“Yeah.. uh… right,” 

 

-End-


End file.
